Casper
Perfil thumb|250px|Chu Xiao Xiang * Nombre: 캐스퍼 / Casper * Nombre real: 储晓祥 / Chu Xiao Xiang * Nombre chino: 中泽祥 / Zhong Ze Xiang * Nombre coreano: 조효상 / Jo Hyo Sang * Profesión: Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor y MC * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Shangai, China * Estatura: 176cm * Peso: 66kg * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Aries * Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra * Agencia: - Películas *Battle Of Hip Hopera (2016) *Seventeen (2015) *ZEDD (2014) Temas para Películas *''"Battle of Hip Hopera", tema para Battle of Hip Hopera (2016) Programas de TV * IDOL PRODUCER (iQiyi, 2019) * The Unit (KBS, 2017) * Korea Impression (Episodio 1 como MC junto a Se Hyung de Berry Good) (2016) (Corea) * The Heart of K-wave de KBS: "Casper TV" (KBS World TV) (Abril-2016 y Mayo-2016) (Corea) * eTV (junto al elenco de la película Battle of Hip Hopera) (22-9-16) (China) * Wow! NEWS (junto al elenco de la película Battle of Hip Hopera) (22-9-16) (China) * 100% Confrontation (junto al elenco de la película Battle of Hip Hopera) (30-9-16) (China) * JJANG CHINA' (Como conductor del show) (4-2-14) (China) * M.net Worldwide: "Entertainment Hot Spots" como MC (2012) (China) * To the same line Fashion Icon (2009) (China) Vídeos Musicales *'''2016: Gen Neo x Casper - "Nibuzai/Heartbreaker" *'2016:' Casper & Bang Bang - "Battle of Hip Hopera" Colaboraciones *'2014:' Andy.A47 ft. Casper - "M.I.C" *'2016:' Gen Neo x Casper - "Nibuzai/Heartbreaker" Anuncios *'2011:' Sony Xperia. (China) *'2010:' Nike *'2009:' Haoledi *'2009:' Adidas *'2009:' Xuan Ma *'2009:' Jolin *'2009:' Pepsi (China) *'2009:' Semir (China) *'2009:' Master Kong (bebida) (China) *'2008:' Sports 100 Discografía 'Single Digital' Reconocimientos *'2012:' K-Pop Star Olympics, Primer Lugar en la sección "Special event for rookies" (Julio) (Corea) *'2008:' KTV (HAOLEDI Men KTV) Primer Lugar *'2008:' Pepsi (Legends of the Microphone) Primer Lugar *'2007:' Hakkyo Cheongsu: Primer Lugar Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-pop: 'Cross Gene (2012 - 2017) **'Posición: '''Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín **'Ex-Gen: 'Wild Chic Gene. *'Idiomas: 'Mandarín, Coreano, Ingles y Japones (básico) *'Educación: 'Escuela Profesional y Técnica, Bao Shan. *'Hobbies: 'Hacer deportes, ir de compras, ver películas y el baloncesto. *'Estilos musicales preferidos: 'Canciones populares, Rock / Metal Jazz / Blues, Hip Hop, Clásica. *'Artistas favoritos: 'Rain, Lee Hyori, Elva Hsiao, Chris Brown, Kanye West y Drake *'Actores favoritos: 'Jackie Chan, Donnie Yen, Daniel Wu *'Deportes favoritos: 'Baloncesto, Artes Marciales, UFC, Skateboarding, Ciclismo *'Competencias específicas: 'Rap, canto, deportes calle, X-Game *Le fue difícil sus primeros años de aprendiz, ya que no sabía mucho el idioma, no tenía amigos y pasaba por periodos de estrés y presión, pero gracias a estar junto con los demás miembros, le fue más tranquilizador. *Takuya mencionó que a pesar de que Casper muestra una apariencia viril y una imagen de gran alcance en el escenario, él suele dormir mucho y su personalidad es ordenada y metódica. * No estuvo en las presentaciones de Cross Gene con "Play With Me" por estar grabando para la película taiwanesa "Seventeen". * Fue un atleta. Entrenó 6 años como levantador de pesas y 1 año de sprint. Tuvo que dejarlo debido a una lesión en su espalda. * Casper y el cantante Gen Neo realizaron un mash up de los temas "Nibuzai" de Leehom Wang y Heartbreaker de Justin Bieber. Link: 1 * Tuvo un segmento en "The heart of K-Wave" llamado Casper TV donde entrevistaba grupos y hablaba del k-pop en general, el segmento era hablado en mandarín y esta subido al canal de youtube "KBS World TV" * Cuando fueron a Weekly Idol, hubo un mal entendido por el idioma cuando el dijo "cuando yo era mas joven la tenia realmente grande", queriéndose referir a su musculatura, a lo que Doni lo corrigió y advirtió que siempre debe agregar el sustantivo a la oración, ya que, si no suena extraño. * Sabe hacer "finger tunning" o coreografias con los dedos y suele mostrar mucho esa habilidad, como por ejemplo en la película "Battle of Hip Hopera", el MV "Billion Dolla". * Su corte de cabello no ha variado mucho con los años, excepto la vez que se rapo, casi siempre es el mismo estilo, con la diferencia que solo cambia el color del cabello. * Ha hecho una colaboración con el artista Andy.A47 en el tema "M.I.C" (No tiene MV). * Cuando el grupo participó en el "K-Pop Star Olympics" (programa de competencia de varios deportes donde participan varios grupos de k-pop y artistas) en Julio del 2012, Casper ganó la medalla de oro al correr 400 metros en la sección ''"Special event for rookies". * Colaboro en una coreografía con el grupo de baile MIN STYLE en el tema "COKE , DOPE , CRACK , SMACK" de "J-DOE". Vídeo disponible en youtube bajo el nombre "Minstyle X CROSSGENE / Casper .True PROMOTION VIDEO." * Hizo una performance junto a Sangmin y el dance crew (grupo de baile) "MIN STYLE" con el tema "One blood" de "The game" para el desfile de modas llamado "2014 Seoul Fashion Week F / W Collection - Dominic's way" evento donde modelaron Shin y Takuya. Su presentación puede encontrarse en el canal oficial de youtube de MIN STYLE bajo el nombre "Resturn up crew x Cross gene x Dominics map guest show". * Es cercano a The8 de Seventeen, el acudió al tour de Seventeen "DIAMOND EDGE" para apoyarlo. (2017). * A través de un comunicado oficial en el fan cafe de Cross Gene, se anuncia el 1 de Septiembre del 2017 que Casper dejara el grupo, mientras tanto Casper subió una imagen a su instagram personal en blanco y negro de sus manos con la leyenda: "I'm Sorry" (Lo Siento), en la descripción de la imagen "I'm Sorry" esta traducida al chino, coreano y japonés, a modo de disculpa con sus fans. Paralelo a eso Amuse Korea ha borrado su otra cuanta de instagram que era dedicada a sus actividades como miembro del grupo, solo quedándole su cuenta personal. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Twitter *Instagram *Weibo Galería Timeless begins-Casper.jpg TIMELESS BEGINS-Casper.jpg TIMELESS BEGINS-Casper..png Casper3.jpg Casper2.jpg Shooting Star-Casper.jpg Casper5.jpg Casper7.jpg Videografía Casper True 卡斯柏 - THIS IS THE WAY|This is the way Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CActor Categoría:CPresentador Categoría:CSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín